el vengador
by dimencioncreator
Summary: un humano llamado odracir llega a poniville y en sus manos esta no solo la salvación de ese mundo sino que de el universo categoría M por contenido sexual explicito, violencia extrema. (es mi primer fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Era una bella mañana en poniville, celestia se esmero en este día y rainbow se levanto temprano (bueno es un fanfic ¬¬).

En fin era una hermosa mañana, cuando de repente un rayo creado de la nada cayo y un agujero en la tierra se abrió, se creó una esfera de luz grande y empezó a disminuir de tamaño hasta que se pudo disipar un bípedo, quedo tirado en el piso todos se espantaron y entraron en pánico todas las ponis menos una... derpy hoves había quedado atrapada entre la espada y el moffing y obviamente escogió el moffing, entonces la criatura se paro y dijo la frase que todos diríamos

-¿D-donde es (cof) estoy?- pregunto el ser

-e-estas en po-poniville- dijo un poco nerviosa derpy

El ser se levanto pero estaba muy mal herido y cayo derpy preocupada fue por el

-¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto derpy

El bípedo no respondía se había desmayado entonces las mane6 llegaron donde estaba el bípedo todas quedaron impresionadas al verlo twilight rápidamente saco un libro

-no encuentro al ser en ninguno de mis libros- dijo twi

-¿s-será peligroso?-dijo fluttershy con una vos casi imperceptible, para su suerte el ser se movió un poco y ella trepo hasta el árbol más cercano

-¿y si lo despertamos?-dijo AP –tal vez nos podría decir de dónde vino o quien es o que es

-bien, tendremos que ir con zecora para darle una poción para que se despierte y seguro tendremos que conseguir los ingredientes en un lugar peligrosísimo- decía RD emocionada, en ese momento AP le tiro un poco de agua en la cara al ser, quien despertó un poco alarmado

-que demo...nios- dijo el bípedo

-seguro crees que estas soñando-

(-no- respondió el

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto twi

-Porque en todos los fanfics que aparecen humanos creen que están soñando XD-)

Volviendo a la historia

-¿puedes leer mi mente?- pregunto

-no, pero creo que el cambio fue grande-dijo twi

En ese momento la princesa celestia llego y sorprendida dijo

-un humano-la princesa se acerco a él, pero antes de tocarlo el hombro del humano comenzó a brillar un rayo rojo se disparo al cielo desde su hombro y del cielo cayo un rayo azul y generaron un gran resplandor al terminar una marca estaba en el hombro del joven

Era un símbolo de la letra omega en un escudo de armas, el humano se había vuelto a desmallar la princesa sorprendida y las mane6 también la que rompió el silencio fue derpy

-un moffing- dijo mirando el hombro del muchacho, fue volando hacia el, pero fue envuelta por un aura morada y se quedo paralizada

-no derpy no es un moffing- dijo twi con enojo

-perdón- dijo derpy con los ojos cerrados

-bueno creo que debería descansar, lo llevare al castillo- dijo la princesa celestia

_**DESDE HAORA ESCRIVIRE EN PRIMERA PERSONA LA HISTORIA**_

_**HUMANO POV**_

Desperté calmadamente pensando que fue una alucinación (por no decir sueño) me acerque a una terraza y caí de cuenta ¿Dónde estoy?

-en el castillo de ecuestrita- dijo una voz a mi lado, al fijarme mejor era una alicornio azul como la noche y con la forma de una luna en su costado

Quien eres tú- pregunte

Me llamo luna-dijo ella entonces la princesa celestia llego

-y yo soy celestia –dijo calmadamente, luego ambas me explicaron todo respecto a este mundo

-espera... (Procesandoooo)…. Ya entendí todo- dije lego mire al cielo

-por lome nos hay algo mejor ahora

¿Qué?-me preguntaron al unisonó las dos princesas

Que la noche aquí es hermosa las estrellas la luna (suspirando) la luna es hermosa (la princesa luna se ruborizo un poco) y dijo –si, la creación de la noche es lo más hermoso que hago-

Es un buen trabajo pero te equivocas, siempre he dicho que la creadora es más hermosa que la creación- diciendo eso me fui a dormir, sin fijarme que la princesa luna estaba roja y la princesa celestia la miraba extrañada. Cuando me dormí tuve una sensación rara que no sentía hace mucho y era rara sentirla en ese momento, era tranquilidad.

FIN capitulo 1

Agradecería mucho su opinión para saber si seguir escribiendo o es una pérdida de tiempo

De antemano gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté con el sol pegándome en la cara así que me levante, al fijarme mejor estaba vendado todo mi torso y mi hombro tenía una extraña marca, era genial, pero me distrajo de eso una poni que entro por la puerta principal mirándome con curiosidad levemente ruborizada me pregunte porque, hasta que vi que me dejo unas prendas, al revisar bien eran mías e incluía mi bóxer eso quiere decir que… ¡o my gosh! ¡Estaba desnudo! Tome una sabana y me tape, ella mas ruborizada se fue corriendo

-genial mi primer contacto y piensan que soy un puto pervertido, no sé cómo no me fije cuando revise los vendajes-me dije a mi mismo

Luego Salí por esa puerta y me encontré con la princesa luna, iba saliendo rápido así que nos quedamos muy cerca en una distancia muy comprometedora ella se ruborizo un poco y se alejo

-a que se debe esta visita- dije yo

-es que escuche que estabas desnudo- dijo ella despreocupadamente

-aaa ¡¿Qué?!-

-que quería darte la bienvenida y llevarte al comedor todos te esperan-dijo un poco nerviosa y roja

-aaa bueno vamos-nos fuimos al comedor todos esperaban allí, cuando entre todas las miradas volteaban hacia mí me sentí un poco incomodo pero me fui a sentar quede entre AP y RD

Buenooo hola a todos- dije un poco nervioso, comimos y al terminar la princesa celestia dijo

Bueno ahora que terminamos podrías contarnos sobre ti –dijo la princesa

Bueno: mi nombre es odracir tengo 15 años saco buenas notas en el cole, me gusta la velocidad, me dicen que soy un buen atleta, me encantan las fiestas, no soy un experto pero me gusta estar a la moda, y me gusta cuidar a los animales aunque eso ultimo tal vez no era necesario-

Descripción física de odracir (altura 1,72, esbelto, cabello liso mediano, ojos color pardo)

Bueno ya que me presente ustedes podrían hacer lo mismo-dije yo

Bueno- comenzó twi –mi nombre es twilight sparkle y soy una unicornio (0.0 no me digas) soy lista, experta en magia y la estudiante de la princesa celestia

Yo soy rainbow dash –dijo ella- me gusta la velocidad y la competencia, me gusta todo tipo de deportes y mi sueño es unirme a los fabulosos, impresionantes, indiscutiblemente rápidos…

Ejem-dijo AP

Los wonderbolts- dijo RD ligeramente roja

Yo soy applejack-dijo ella –me gustan las manzanas y trabajo en una granja de ellas, soy una atleta nata y soy muy fuerte y me gusta hacer amigos

Yo soy pinkie pie-dijo,- me gustan las fiestas y me gustan el dulce y lo dulce también los pasteles ¡a! y los dulces

Yo me llamo Rarity- me encanta la moda y la actualizo todos los días, soy una experta y me gustaría hacerte ropa ya que la tuya esta un poco rota

y-yo me y-llamo f-flluttershy – dijo con una hermosa voz pero con poca intensidad, era una vos tan delicada

Luego les pedí a las princesas que se presentaran

Yo soy la princesa celestia- traigo el sol al cielo y emmm eso es lo más relevante sobre mi jajaja

Yo soy luna y bueno traigo la luna jajajaja-dijo ella

Bueno su majestad me pregunto si me podría regresar a mi mundo o por lo menos decirme como recordar mi vida- dije

Bueno es…-dijo la princesa celestia pero fue interrumpida por luna

Es complicado y tarda mucho ¿cierto hermana?-le dijo luna con un leve toque amenazante

s-si es complicado- dijo ella

Bueno entonces ¿donde viviré?-dije

Bueno puedes vivir en una casa en poniville-dijo PP

No nonononononono-penso luna

Yo dije- está bien... pero eso llevaría tiempo así que creo que debería quedarme en el castillo por mientras –dije

Lo único malo es que en el castillo tampoco hay habitaciones a menos que-

No-dijo twi apresurada – ¡debe poder quedarse en otro lado!-

Pero twilight estoy hablando de tu antiguo cuarto-dijo celestia

Aaaaaaa-dijo twi- si, puede quedarse allí

Bueno pero como pagare la casa en ponyville- dije

Puedes trabajar en mi granja- dijo AP

No es por ofender pero, que tan caras son las joyas aquí- dije

Depende de su pureza, si brilla es valioso si no es solo vidrio de color –dijo rarity viendo venir mi idea levemente entusiasmada

Pienso que podría trabajar en una mina, ¿donde hay una?-pregunte

Cerca del bosque everfree- dijo luna

Bueno creo que empezare a trabajar ahora y volveré solamente para dormir

Está bien dijo la princesa celestia- te tele transportaremos en la noche pero tú nos debes deberías decir para que te podamos traer sin inconveniente

Bien dije yo ¿alguien conoce bien la mina?

Bueno queda cerca de la casa de fluthershy- dio AP, fluttershy se puso un poco colorada y dijo

s-si yo te p-puedo guiar-dijo en voz baja

Bueno entonces vamos allá-salimos del castillo hacia la estación de tren me despedí de las princesas con un beso en la mejilla

Cuando le iba a dar el beso a la princesa luna, un guardia la llamo y se giro y... bueno el beso fue en la boca, ambos nos pusimos rojos como tomates ambos propusimos una excusa creíble y nos separamos, la princesa celestia solo arqueo una ceja sonriendo

Bueno nos vemos dijo ella –y se retiro ruborizada

Las mane6 quedaron con la boca abierta y las otras ponies que alcanzaron a ver también.

Me subí al tren con las chicas y luna se fue rápidamente a ver al guardia con el semblante enojado pero cuando llego al él le dio las gracias

Por el viaje a poniville todas me miraban extrañadas y no dijeron nada durante todo el viaje incluso PP se mantuvo callada al llegar a poniville todos me miraban con curiosidad, no me sentía incomodo porque de inmediato me saludaban alegremente, nos despedimos en el centro de una plaza y todas se a sus respectivas casas, yo me fui con fluttershy quien estaba un poco nerviosa, me guio hasta una montaña

B-bueno hay están as joyas dijo –y si no te importa me voy a mi casa

Adiós y gracias-le dije i me incline para despedirla con un beso en la mejilla ella se ruborizo y se fue

Al subir a la montaña me encontré que las joyas sobresalían por todos lados pero la mayoría no brillaban y los que brillaban eran muy pequeños, entonces iba a sacar uno que no brillaba cuando lo tome vi que empezaba a resplandecer, lo solté de la impresión y dejo de brillar lo tome de nuevo y empezó a brillar, también note que el resplandor de la marca de mi hombro también empezaba a brillar(solamente la parte del resplandor no el escudo de armas en total)me pregunte porque, decidí guardar uno que no brillara para después investigar con twi ,seguí buscando gemas para vender pero no encontré muchas, me fui cargando con ellas en los brazos hasta la casa de rarity, ella los miro un poco decepcionada me dio 50 bits por todos luego recordé que tenía que ir a ver a twi para investigar y de repente escuche un gran estruendo lo que me sorprendió fui a ver y…

Atención el próximo capitulo será +18 precaucion

Que aunque tengan 14 años lo van a leer


	3. Chapter 3

Una estampida de toros estaba arrasando todo, vi a fluttershy corriendo directamente hacia la línea de fuego, me alegro saber que no llegaría pero me di cuenta que lloraba y vi la razón ángel, el conejo de fluttershy estaba petrificado por el miedo en la línea de fuego, no podía quedarme hay, fui corriendo hacia el, no iba a poder sacarlo de la estampida pero podía protegerlo lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, entonces el escudo del símbolo de mi hombro empezó a brillar y una barrera nos cubrió los toros que chocaban con la barrera se desviaban, cada vez que uno chocaba sentía dos puñetazos fuertes en la espalda y vi que podían dañar a alguien más me concentre mas la barrera creció y cerró el paso a los toros y después llego AP y las mane6, AP pedía perdón parece que se le escaparon los toros a ella

pero todos me miraban asombrados pero miraban mas detrás de mi, me corrían algunas lagrimas por la cara y el dolor era grande pero aun así me voltee, al ver mejor la barrera tenia forma de alas, pero no normales eran majestuosas y grandes eran de un resplandor blanco luego desaparecieron, el escudo dejo de brillar y me entro un cansancio me desmaye en el acto

Desperté en una cama de madera, al parecer en un segundo piso estaba adolorido, pero vi que fluttershy estaba recostada a mi lado, tenia lagrimas frescas en los ojos, me sonroje un poco al pensar que lloro por mí la desperté suavemente y al despertar dio una gran sonrisa y me beso luego abrió los ojos como platos y se separo de mi

P-perdón-dijo roja como un tomate- gracias por salvar a ángel dime como puedo agradecértelo-dijo

No lamentes ese beso que me diste-le dije ella se sonrojo y yo la bese abrió su boca e hicimos un juego de lenguas, mis instintos se empezaron a apoderarse de mí de repente twi abrió la puerta y nos vio

Fluttershy como se…. ¡lo siento no quería interrumpir!-nos separamos al instante rojos a más no poder

n-no twilight no pasa nada –dije –por favor no le digas a nadie lo que viste

e-está bien- dijo twi

Luego de calmarnos todas subieron y yo pregunte

¿Que paso?-dije

Buenooo antes o después de SACAR ESAS ALAS SUPER GENIALES-(todas dijeron la última parte)

Después-dije

Bueno lo que paso fue que te desmayaste, luego applejack se llevo a los toros y fluttershy te trajo en su espalda a su casa

Gracias-le dije a fluttershy (hum porque es la única poni de la que escribo el nombre completo)

De nada –me dijo fluttershy mientras se concentraba en sus cascos-gracias a ti por salvar a ángel no se que abría echo si le pasara algo- se le estaban escapando unas lagrimas y le puse una mano en el hombro –pero no paso nada- sonrió y me abrazo-

Ejeem-dijo RD-creo que ahora viene la explicación de cómo lo hiciste-dijo entusiasmada

No lo sé-dije- pero tiene que ver algo con esta marca- les enseñe mi hombro y vieron el escudo de armas.

Hhm mañana podrías ir a mi casa a investigar un poco

Está bien-dije

Y también vendrás a buscar tu ropa con migo- dijo rarity

Está bien-dije

Y vendrás a la fiesta de mañana-dijo PP

Está bien (procesando) ¿Qué?-dije

Que mañana vendrás a una fiesta en mi casa, para felicitarte por tu acto heroico-dijo PP

(Poniendo cara XD) naaa, no hace falta-dije

Si la hace, mañana vendrán todos a la fiesta-dijo

Bueno creo que debo irme –dije

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?,-dijo fluttershy

Me iré por medio de la tele transportación (suena a dragón ball z, XD) porque creo que las princesas deben saber lo que paso

Está bien dijeron todas un poco desanimadas

No se preocupen volveré mañana-dije, eso les arranco una sonrisa

Adió di un beso de despedida a todas (en la mejilla) y dije

-princesas quiero volver- dicho eso un aura multicolor me rodeo y lo siguiente que vi fue a una muy preocupada luna y una sorprendida celestia sorprendida porque se preguntaran, bueno cuando me desmaye me quitaron la ropa, no sé porque, pero solo me dejaron los pantalones puestos

(Que buen cuerpo tiene) pensaba celestia

Qué bueno que estas bien- me decía luna

Gracias por preocuparse, creo que debo decirles que paso-dije

No, ahora ve a dormir debes estar cansado-dijo luna

Si, está bien luna, adiós-dije les di a ambas un beso en la mejilla y me fui

Llegue a mi cuarto y me acosté

Eran las 2 a.m

Sentí que alguien entraba a mi cuarto y mire, era luna pero su mirada era diferente, tenia la punta de la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados de forma seductora

¿Qué pasa?-me dijo – ¿no te agrada mi presencia?

No si me agrada pero porque vienes-dije

Porque te necesito cerca mío-dijo, mientras que con cada palabra se acercaba mas, hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de mi, esto estaba mal, si me besaba savia que no iba a poder controlarme, al parecer ella savia eso y me beso paso exactamente lo que predije que pasaría, pero con ella, su cuerno brillo y me recostó en la cama sacándome toda la ropa que me quedaba, me beso nuevamente yo le correspondí el beso, luego empecé a estimularla con mi mano estábamos rojos por la situación **(****_ATENCION DESDE AQUÍ VA EN 3RA PERSONA) _**ella empezó a frotar el miembro de odracir con la lengua afuera, él a su ves la estaba estimulando con su mano luego ella lamio su pecho, torso, hasta llegar a su entrepierna se detuvo un momento, pero antes de que odracir preguntara que pasa ella se había metido el miembro en la boca, empezó a chupar despacio, luego más salvaje y más rápido la respiración de odracir se agitaba cada vez mas hasta que

Me vengo- por puro instinto odracir agarro la cabeza de luna y la presiono hacia adentro dejándole a luna como única opción tragarse el blanco liquido espeso

De-delicioso-dijo luna mientras terminaba de tragar-ahora te toca a ti hacerme sentir bien- luna se monto en el miembro de odracir empezó a moverse hacia delante y atrás, luego lo metió dentro de ella

Haaa-gimio luna

Estas bien, si quieres nos detenemos-dijo odracir, la princesa luna lo miro con una cara seductora y se termino de meter rápidamente el miembro

Aah-gruño odracir

Luna se movía cada vez más rápido y para no gemir se ponía la pezuña en la boca

Aguantar no es bueno-dijo odracir mientras daba vuelta a luna- tendré que hacerte votar esas tenciones-dijo mientras lo metía mas salvajemente, mas rápido hasta que

Lu-luna me vengo-dije

Vente dentro de mí –decía con la lengua afuera y los ojos mirando hacia arriba, lo metí una vez más y se corrió dentro de ella

Aaaaahh-gritaron los dos

Estaban sudando y rojos todavía por la situación, luego luna dijo

Me tengo que ir, debo ir a seguir mis labores de la noche- dijo un poco dormida

Está bien- le dijo odracir con sueño

Adi...-no aguanto mas y se quedo dormido profundamente, luna le beso la frente y se fue.

(próximo episodio habrá peleaaaa)


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperté exhausto feliz pero exhausto, me levante para ir a desayunar, cuando llegue al comedor me encontré con celestia

¿Y?-dijo celestia

¿Y que?-dije yo

¿Qué paso anoche?-dijo ella

Emmm lo ciento celestia es que…-empecé a decir pero ella dijo

¿Sentir qué?-dijo

¿No estás molesta?-dije sorprendido

¿Por qué estaría enojada? ¿Por qué salvaste a poniville de una estampida?-dijo

(Extreme palmface) aaaaaaaaaaa-por eso le conté lo que paso (omitiendo lo de flutter) y ella me dijo

-bueno me alegro que estés bien, pero me intrigan esos poderes, creo que deberías tomar un día de descanso

-no puedo-dije-tengo que investigar con twi, ir a buscar mi ropa con rarity y una fiesta con todos y además debo trabajar

-me alegro que seas responsable-dijo

Princesa-dije

¿Si?-

¿Donde esta luna?-dije, alzo la ceja sonrió y me dijo

¿Por qué quieres saber?-me sonroje un poco y dije

No no, es porque tengo que darle las gracias por preocuparse tanto-mentí

Aa, esta en su cuarto are que un sirviente te lleve-dijo, acto seguido un poni entro y la princesa le dijo que me guiara al cuarto de luna, así lo izo él y me dejo en la puerta toque y no contesto así que entre, estaba durmiendo, era tan linda cuando dormía me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabello, luego la bese en la frente y me fui

mientras iba a la estación de trenes sentí algo raro, sentía literalmente que me seguía una nube la mire y dije

-se que eres tu-no lo savia, pero savia que iba a salir y así fue, era RD y me dijo

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-no lo savia, yo solo dije, se que eres tu-dije sonriendo, ella frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas ( era muy cómico) y le dije

-¿porque me seguías?-le pregunte, ella roja dijo

n-no es que me i-intereses es-es- es que quería saber dónde estabas para ver si sacabas esas alas tuyas-yo mire extrañado-no no creo que pueda hacerlo así como así, necesito practica

A, bueno nos vemos-y se fue rápido, el viaje en tren fue bastante incomodo, todos me miraban raro bueno en realidad todas, porque solo eran hembras me voltee un par de veces para decir hola o saludar y solo se batían en risitas

Al bajarme del tren, todo ,gracias a celesta cambio y volvió a ser normal

Bueno, a ver qué hago primero-dije, tenía 4 opciones ,ir a la casa de rarity a buscar mi ropa, ir a la casa de twi, ir a la montaña y de paso visitar a flutter o pasar a la casa de PP para saber a qué hora seria la fiesta, mi lista fue la siguiente

-PP

-twi

-montaña

-rarity

Fui a la casa de PP y me recibió con una sonrisa amplia y me dijo –la fiesta empieza a las 9:00

Te quería pre… oye, como savias que te iba a preguntar la hora

Vi tu lista-dijo ella

Asa bueno, gracias adiós-

Adiós-dijo ella

Me dirigí a la casa de twi y me abrió un dragón la puerta

Aa quien eres tu-le dije sorprendido

Hola me llamo spike y soy el ayudante de twi, ven pasa

Pase y me encontré con twi

Hola –me dijo

Hola -le respondí

Bueno investigue el asunto de tu marca y es bastante extraño, el resplandor significa la vista de la verdad y la purificación, el escudo es protección, las espadas él ataque pero ese símbolo que tiene el escudo no lo encontré, la pagina fue arrancada de mi libro

Bueno y¿ como los convoco?, dije yo

Buenos debes concentrarte en ello y canalizar tu energía hacia un propósito ya sea purificar, defender o atacar, así que concéntrate

Saque la joya no brillante de mi bolsillo y la gema empezó a brillar me concentre mas y cerré los ojos, guie toda mi energía hacia el

¡Detente!-dijo twi

Abrí los ojos de golpe y solté la joya estaba tan brillante como el sol y twi estaba sorprendida

Increíble –dijimos ambos

Si increíblemente apetitoso- dijo spike- ¿sabes lo delicioso que debe estar?

Emmm no-dije-pero si quieres, cómelo, el me miro con ojos de gatito cachorro medio llorosos y dijo gracias, se lo comió de un mordisco la cara que puso fue épica, estaba muy feliz

Bueno- dije creo que deberíamos seguir practicando mañana

Si debo encontrar la forma de calmar a spike- dijo twi

Bueno adiós-me despedí

Luego mientras iba a la montaña, una Pegaso errante venia hacia mi yo pensaba que se detendría, FAIL, la poni choco con migo, quedo encima mío en una forma bastante comprometedora, al verla mejor era Derpy pensé que todos nos mirarían raro, pero no paso nada como si estuviesen acostumbrados

Lo-lo ciento -dijo un poco sonrojada

No importa- dije yo- ¿por qué chocaste?

Te traje una carta-dijo

Aa, gracias ¿de quién?

No se, adiós-y se fue volando erráticamente

Mire la carta y era de rarity, decía: odracir, te espero en mí casa para empezar a diseñar tu ropa, trae algunas joyas, mi trabajo no es gratis-puse una cara de XD y me dirigí a la montaña

No sabe las joyas que le llevare-me dije

Estaba cerca de la montaña cuando me dije-podrá visitar a flutter-así que fui a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta, entré y escuche unos gemidos, me acerque de donde provenía y escuche

-no por-por favor no-decía ella, pensé, -sea quien sea me las pagara está abusando de fluttershy- me disponía a entrar cuando escuche

No odracir no por ahí- yo quede con cara de wtf ¿yooo? Abrí despacio la puerta para espiar y lo que vi ,le para el corazón (siiiiii el corazón) a cualquiera, fluttershy se estaba estimulando a ella misma, me sonroje un poco y sude, pero me dije- debería ayudarla- esto no le hace bien, no estaba pensando como un pervertido, pero esto no era bueno para, ella decidí irme a la montaña, llegue a la mina y con una sonrisa dije

-bueno a trabajar- saque un rubí que no brillaba y me concentre lo purifique y quedo tan brillante como la joya que hice en casa de twi y luego ice

Eso con gemas de todos los colores, las iba guardando en una bolsa improvisada que hice con mi camiseta-cuando tuve muchas gemas, cada vez que abría la bolsa parecía que se disparara un arco iris así que la cerré estaba por irme cuando vi a fluttershy en la entrada de la cueva y me dijo hola, yo me ruborice un poco por lo que vi y dije hola también, y ella dijo

Odracir s-sé que me viste dijo- espero que me puedas perdonar, yo dije

Fluttershy quiero venir contigo a tu casa después de la fiesta- ella se sonrojo y dijo

¿S-seguro?-

Si-luego se fu volando lo más rápido posible, bueno a su modo

Luego fui a la casa de rarity con mi bolsa de soles en miniatura

Cuando llegue ella se quedo embobada por un momento y yo me pregunte porque, luego recordé no tenía la polera puesta agite la mano enfrente de su cara y le dije

Hooooolaaaaaa-Ella salió del trance y adopto su cara normal y dijo

- que me trajiste hoy- yo abrí la bolsa de las joyas al verlas se impresiono tanto que casi se le disloca la boca

Co-co-como conseguiste estas joyas- me pregunto exaltada

Solo busque bien-dije con cara de troll

pe-pero si yo es buscado tanto que incluso me lastimo los cascos y no son ni la mitad de brillantes-dijo

Bueno uno alcanza para la ropa cuanto me ofreces por los otros 9

Te daré 1000 bites- dijo

No-dije

Que no-no puedo darte mas no tengo más dinero-

No te las venderé, te las regalare

Pero si te dije ¿QUEEEEE?-dijo ella

Tómalo como un regalo por ofrecerme ropa aunque fuera a costo- ella no dijo nada salto y me beso yo me sonroje y ella me soltó roja también y me dijo

Lo siento-

No importa-le dije sonriendo

Bueno necesito tus medidas y te are una hermosa ropa-dijo seguido me tomo las medidas y luego me paso la ropa, era impresionante eran unos pantalones negros una polera roja había un agujero en la polera donde estaba mi marca y había un circulo luminoso azul que lo rodeaba, estaba hecha de una de las joyas así, que parecía iron man pero con la luz en el hombro

Bueno quedo bien no?

Bien eres genial rarity-

Lo ese escuchado muchas beses- dijo ella

Bueno adiós por cierto, sabes que hora es?

Las 8:30… ¡LAS 8:30 ME TENGO QUE PREPARA PARA LA FIESTA ME QUEDA SOLO MEDIA HORA ¿QUE ARE? ¿QUE ARE?!

Rarity cálmate solo ponte un vestido cualquiera todo te queda hermoso- le dije ella se detuvo y me dijo

Tienes razón me pondré un vestido nuevo

Bueno adiós- Salí de la boutique y me encontré con un dormido spike pero sus ojos eran más verdes

vamos a la fiesta- dijo el llegamos a la fiesta y me encontré con que todos estaban allí y había una pancarta que decía:- gracias odracir- me emocione un poco y mire la alcaldesa estaba allí, faltaba un poco para que empezara todo pero ya había gente, entonces la alcaldesa hablo y dijo

Bueno demos comienzo a esta fiesta en honor a odracir- hora llego todos entraron en la fiesta paso lo típico que pasa en una fiesta de poniville atrapar a PP ponle la cola al poni y eso al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron menos algunos ponis las mane6 y spike salimos de sugar córner y fluttershy me dio un pequeño codazo la vi y apunto a su casa, yo entendí el mensaje entonces escuchamos una risa, una risa fría y vil, busque de donde venia y vi de donde provenía al parecer de un alicornio pero su cuerno estaba torcido, sus pata llenas de agujeros y unos ojos verdes esmeralda, era negra como la obscuridad no como luna, ella era un negro siniestro

chrysalis dijeron las mane6 al unisonó, entonces las princesas luna y celestia aparecieron y dijeron

Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya- ella rio de nuevo y choco sus cascos y los ponis que se quedaron de la fiesta se transformaron en unas criaturas negras y spike también

Spike-grito twi

Twilight el no es spike- le dije

Tiene razón dijo chrysalis el verdadero spike esta en un lugar secreto te diré donde esta, si el nuevo vence a mi súper-meta morfo

Y si no ¿Qué?- dijo celestia entonces chrysalis volvió a chocar sus cascos y los meta morfos se unieron en un solo mounstruo enorme que no me hubiese imaginado nunca, era como un minotauro gigante de sombras con una esmeralda en el pecho y ojos del mismo color y tomo a las mane 6 y se las lanzo a chrysalis quien las atrapo con un rayo verde

Y si no las eliminare-dijo ella

Está bien-dije yo, celesta y luna me dijeron

Confiamos en ti

Nos ganamos frente a frente con el súper meta morfo y nos encerró un circulo verde supongo que para evitar la ayuda desde fuera entonces chrysalis dijo

Que empiece la batalla

Fin

Jajaja los deje con cuello de jirafa


	5. Chapter 5

Me encontraba en frente de ese súper meta-morfo, no savia que iba a hacer, tenía miedo pero savia que no debía tenerlo- tengo que ser fuerte- me dije, la bestia se lanzo frenética sobre mi yo lo esquive, pero me dio un golpe en la pierna, sangro un poco, no tenía ni un arma, ¿que iba a hacer?, entonces lo recordé, el circulo hecho con la joya que me dio rarity, lo arranque de mi polera y espere a que la bestia atacara, tomo un poco de impulso y me embistió de nuevo, esta vez yo me concentre y guie mi energía hacia el circulo, pero esta vez no fue normal el circulo brillo con una intensidad única, como si mis poderes supieran que quería deslumbrar a esa bestia ,el meta-morfo se cubrió la cara y quedo aturdido,- que hago ahora-pense, entonces mi siguiente objetivo ,la esmeralda de su pecho, fui corriendo hacia el que tenía una mano en su cara cubriéndose los ojos, salte y agarre la esmeralda, él se dio cuenta y a ciegas empezó a lanzar puñetazos, de repente uno de ellos me dio, me lanzo dos metros pero tenía la esmeralda en mi mano con un poco de sangre negra,

me levante sonriendo y me dije,

-bueno marca misteriosa de mi hombro-, es hora de que brillen las espadas- fui corriendo hacia él, me concentre, quería causarle daño, quería atacar, destruirlo

la esmeralda empezó a brillar y la luz que surgió de ella tenia la forma de una espada, era grande, pero tal como la luz no pesaba, esto me permitió saltar sin ningún problema y darle un corte en el brazo y mientras caía un corte en el torso, me aleje de él sonriendo, me concentre y la luz tomo forma de guadaña ,y corrí de nuevo hacia él, le clave la guadaña en el pecho y me impulse hacia arriba, mientras estaba en el aire la guadaña cambio de forma a una espada muy grande y le hice un corte a lo largo del pecho hasta la cintura, la bestia cayo, la luz desapareció y solo tenía una esmeralda luminosa en la mano, entonces la cosa se levanto, le digo cosa porque se transformo en una masa con muchos tentáculos y un único gran ojo en el centro

Jajajajaja, mi súper mete morfo es inmortal-dijo chrysalis –tus amigas serán destruidas-dijo esto último mientras lanzaba a fluttershy al piso, esta lloro un poco me miro y dijo

Por favor véncelo-mi interior empezó a quemar al igual que mi marca, el símbolo rojo brillo las espadas y el resplandor empezaron a brillar, concentre toda la energía en mi mano pero no era normal era destructiva, empezó a brillar mucho pero la tenia rodeada con mi mano así que solo se escapaban unos cuantos rayos de luz verde, concentre más energía y grite

CAÑON RESPLANDECIENTE-lance la esmeralda, el poder tenia forma de kame kame ha en verde, destruyo a el monstruo por completo atravesó la barrera que puso chrysalis y se extendió como un rayo a través del cielo, estaba exhausto mi marca dejo de brillar me sentía a punto de desmayarme, pero aun así me mantuve firme y dije con voz se mando

Ahora suéltalas- ella lo izo las dejo suavemente en el piso, luego bajo ella y se puso en frente mío, las princesas la envolvieron él un resplandor multicolor, pero yo dije

Esperen-

Pero odracir ¿Por qué?-

Porque si-dije con voz despreocupada y le pregunte

¿Por qué?-

Porque quería apoderarme de ecuestrita para alimentarme con el amor de su gente- dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

Pero siempre fallo so-soy una vergüenza para mi gente-dijo chrysalis luego empezó a llorar descontroladamente

Y si fallaba hoy ya no me recibirán como su reina y me desterraran- decía llorando

Y te gustaba ser la reina de criaturas perversas que se alimentan del amor de los ponis destrozando su alma-dije, ella cerró sus ojos con lágrimas y dijo en voz baja

No, si robaba amor quería que fuera para mí-,miro al piso triste entonces la abrase y la bese ella abrió las ojos como platos, pero luego los fue cerrando y me correspondió el beso, su cuerpo empezó a resplandecer ligeramente y cuando termino de resplandecer ya no tenia los agujeros en sus patas ni en sus alas, era como la princesa candase pero el pelo tenia diferentes tonos de verde y su cuerpo era negro tambien pude ver algo en su costado, era una marca de un corazón verde envuelto en un círculo del mismo color, un corazón que ahora podía sentir palpitando en su pecho, separamos nuestros labios ella sorprendida vio su nueva apariencia y dijo

¿Qué?-¿que me ha pasado?- pregunto

Sin temor a equivocarme algo me dice que ya no necesitas alimentarte de amor porque ahora lo generas- dije con una sonrisa

Chrysalis-dijeron luna y celestia, chrysalis se asusto un poco y miro a las princesas, entonces celestia dijo

¿Te arrepientes de tus actos?-pregunto

Si señora –dijo chrysalis

Bueno entonces te perdonamos **princesa** chrysalis- chrysalis miro sorprendida

Que-¿que quieren decir?-

Bueno la princesa candase genera el amor y la reconciliación pero no puede disminuir ese amor y si trata de hacerlo se crea la obsesión, tu contrarrestaras ese efecto tu moderaras el amor pero también podrás generarlo-dijeron, chrysalis las miro y dijo

Gracias pero, que pasara con mi gente-pregunto

Bueno seguro se creara un nuevo rey y no te dejaran volver a ellos- chrysalis miro al piso, todos pensaba que lloraría de nuevo pero entonces empezó a reír

Al fin, al fin soy libre de ellos, de su desprecio hacia mí, de sus quejas, de sus maltratos-dijo luego se calmo –¿puedo vivir en poniville?-pregunto

A esto las mane6 reaccionaron

-NO-dijeron las 6- ella miro un poco triste pero yo dije

-pronto me comprare una casa en poniville si quieres puedes vivir con migo

Si- dijo ella, las mane 6 quedaron (0.0)

Queee-

Si ustedes no le quieren dar la bienvenida a la nueva chrysalis yo lo hare

Perdón, dijeron trataremos de ser mas amigables-dijeron las 6 mientras ponían una cara de tristeza.

Bueno- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros volteamos y era la alcaldesa que dijo

Ya que salvaste a poniville de dos catástrofes te regalaremos la casa como muestra de nuestro afecto-dijo ella

Gracias, muchas gracias-le dije

Bueno creo que pinkye pie debería dar una fiesta para recibir a la nueva chrysalis- dije, PP miro entusiasmada

Si será la fiesta más grande que ecuestria ha visto-dijo entusiasmada

Si, lo será-dijimos todos

Que ¿me dejaran hacerlo?-

Emmm ¿si?

Viiiiiiivaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo salto 10 metros en el aire y de alguna manera rasgo el cielo y bajo una persiana, cuando el bajo estaba armada la fiesta más estrepitosa del mundo, con luces por todos lados, todos sonreímos y dijimos

¿Como lo hiciste?

Siempre tengo una fiesta bajo la manga o bajo el casco-dijo ella,

todos celebramos, la fiesta duro alrededor de 7 horas la cidra me dejaba ebrio pero mi marca brillaba y purificaba mi sistema, pero las otras ponis si podían embriagarse bese por lo menos a 32 ponis ya sea por accidente o porque estaban ebrias aunque la mayoría fingía ebriedad entre esas ponis estaban :twi, RD, PP, AJ, la princesa celestia, luna y chrysalis, derpy, lira, vinile, Octavia ,las hermanas loto, etc.

cuando la fiesta termino era de noche, flutter estaba en una esquina tomando jugo de manzana me acerque a ella y me dijo

t-¿te gustan todas las que besaste?-dijo ligeramente triste

No, solo una-dije yo

¿Cuál?-

Esta- entonces la bese, ella se sonrojo y dijo

¿ahora?

No en mi casa-le dije, me la lleve y en cuanto llegamos dije

Acuéstate-la casa no estaba amueblada así que se acostó en el piso (3ra persona)

Odracir empezó a besarle el cuello, fue bajando lamiendo su cuerpo y llego hasta su parte más intima empezó a lamerla y metió sus dedos, fluttershy gemía del placer, odracir empezó a lamer más rápido la respiración de fluttershy se agitaba mas y entonces

m-me vengo-dijo salpico a odracir en la car

-l-lo siento mucho

Fluttershy con migo jamás te arrepientas de nada-le dijo, la beso y ella en un movimiento muy rápido volteo la situación, literalmente

Está bien no me arrepentiré de esto-dijo mientras masajeaba el miembro de odracir con su casco, este se empezó a erectar hasta que se izo muy notable, incluso de bajo del pantalón luego lo saco se lo acerco a la cara y empezó a lamerlo de a poco luego cada vez más rápido hasta que se lo metió a la boca y lo chupo gentilmente pero muy rápido odracir podía sentir su garganta y no pudo aguantar más y por instinto la introdujo hasta el fondo

Me vengo-decía, mientras se corría fluttershy solo podía tragar, después de que no quedara nada dijo

Ahora l-lo interesante-dijo ella intento introducirlo pero no podía y odracir se dio cuenta de algo

Es tu primera vez-dijo el

Si- dijo ella un poco avergonzada

Dejame enseñarte-dijo empezó de poco luego introducio solo la punta

Ahora mas adentro dijo odracir la metió más adentro salió un hilo de sangre, fluttershy se asusto pero le dije

Descuida es normal-dijo odracir, ella se tranquilizo un poco y le dijo con una seductora voz

Hacemelo como una bestia –dijo, "al cliente lo que pida" penso odracir y la metió de un golpe, fluttershy grito luego dijo

-mas-odracir lo metió más fuerte y más rápido, fluttershy tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos en blanco de la excitación, odracir la metía cada vez más fuerte y rápido flutter solo podía gritar entonces

Me corro-dijeron odracir y flutter al mismo tiempo

Hazlo dentro- decía ella, el la metió por ultima vez y se corrió

Aaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron ambos, se durmieron al instante, abrazados

(Muy lejos de hay)

Chrysalis me ha fallado- decía una voz-también será destruida

-ese chico, odracir es fuerte-decía otra vos- deberíamos tratar de convencerlo

NO-dijo una vos muy potente –lo destruiremos todo, no quedara roca sobre roca atacaremos en dos semanas

Bueno gracias por seguir a odracir y pienso hacer mi segundo fan fic que se llamara my Little pokemon

Díganme si les gustaría conocer esa fucion


	6. Chapter 6

Desperté muy calmado en la mañana no, me sorprendí al ver a fluttershy a mi lado, se veía tan tierna cuando dormía, me levante para ir a preparar el desayuno mientras iba a ver la alacena eche un vistazo por la ventana y lo que vi me alegro el día y me impresiono : avía una multitud de ponis tiradas por las calles, por la fiesta incluso pude ver que la princesa celestia y luna salían de el gallinero de fluttershy con cara de avergonzadas, pero no salía nadie más "todos cometemos errores en las fiestas" me dije, luego exprimí unas cuantas naranjas y piqué una ración de fruta con cereales le puse un poco de leche y lo puse en una bandeja junto con el jugo y una rosa que Salí a cortar, lo lleve a la habitación de flutter y la desperté suavemente ella despertó lentamente diciendo

Gracias por despertarme ángel-dijo con una voz dulce

De nada-le dije con la voz más chillona que podía hacer, ella se despertó de golpe

Ángel has habl… oh eras tú odracir, ¡eres tú!,¡¿ qué haces aquí?! (recordando) ooooooooo-luego de eso me dio un beso y un abrazo le mostré el desayuno

Oh gracias hacia mucho que no hacían algo así por mí no les digas pero los animales son un poco tontos en la cocina, ángel la miro enojado

Excepto tu ángel-dijo ella, el conejo le dio la espalda

O no ahora tendré que hacerle su postre especial, bueno las mascotas son así aunque estén enojados con tigo tu sabes que te quieren y jamás te traicionaran-dijo ella, esto causo un efecto en mi, quería tener una mascota

Flutter

¿Si?

Quiero tener una mascota-dije- ella quedo con la cuchara en la boca paralizada por unos segundos luego abrió la boca tan grande como pudo y dijo

Qué bueno, que bueno, que bueno, que b...-le tape la boca en ese instante

Cálmate-le dije lentamente, ella se tranquilizo, le quite la mano de su boca, ella dijo aun bastante emocionada

Qué clase de animal quieres-dijo con brillo en los ojos

No sé uno rápido, fuerte, pero que no vuele

¿Por qué?-dijo ella extrañada

Porque no podría protegerlo todo el tiempo

Bueno y… ¿tienes por lo menos uno en mente?

Un lobo-dije- la cara de fluttershy cambio de alegría a susto

No tengo lobos, son muy peligrosos-dijo aun asustada- pero tengo una tortuga

¬¬ no quiero una tortuga-le dije

Lo mismo dijo rainbow dash y ahora tiene una tortuga

Creo que iré a ver los animales

Fui a ver y me impresione, parecían muchos menos animales desde fuera de la casa, luego de que flutter me presento a todos los animales (siguió insistiendo con la tortuga)

Y me di cuenta de que todos los animales se reunían en un lugar todo el tiempo

Flutter ¿por qué se reúnen ahí?

No se, lo hacen desde que llegue, no me he podido acercar porque no me dejan, una vez me atacaron pero se disculparon durante 1 mes

Oh-dije, me acerque a ellos, se pusieron a la defensiva me acerque más y empezaron a atacar me rasguñaban, mordían, pero eran animales pequeños dolía un montón pero no eran heridas graves me acerque más y me atacaban más feroz, luego los animales aéreos comenzaron a atacar, flutter estaba a punto de llorar yo no quería lastimar a los animales pero note que no atacaban con toda su fuerza ni letalmente, me pareció una prueba, me acerque más y lo que vi me extraño era al parecer un pequeño cristal mitad negro mitad blanco y con puntas amarillas los animales se detuvieron de inmediato saque el cristal de ahí y lo mire más detenidamente flutter lo vio y dijo

¿Que es?

No lo sé pero si los animales lo cuidaban así es porque es algo importante lo mire mejor y el cristal irradiaba calor

Iré a ver a twi para investigar

Ok-dijo, me dio un beso y se fue, luego se percato de lo que izo y se fue corriendo sonrojada, yo le dije

Jamás te arrepientas de nada con migo-ella paro de correr y se fue caminando, un poco roja pero caminando

Me fui a la casa de twi pero por el camino me agarro un hambre de golpe

Pinkie-dije con vos de zombi, llegue a la casa de Pinkie y me recibió una señora

Hola tu debes ser odracir-dijo

s-si- dije

Pareces hambriento quieres unos cupkakes

Si-le dije con una voz entusiasmada

Toma –me paso unos cupkakes que se veían fantásticos, los devore en el momento, yo le iba a pagar con un diamante, pero me dijo

No no no va de nuestra cuenta por salvarnos-yo me sentí un poco avergonzado

Cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo- dije yo

Pero cualquiera no lo izo lo hiciste tu-dijo

Bueno gracias-dije y me fui

Me dirigí a la casa de twi y me encontré con la nueva cris (le diré cris)

Hola- me dijo

Hola ¿como despertaste?-le pregunte

Bien pero… tu amaneciste mejor-yo sonroje de inmediato y dije

De-¿de que hablas?

¿No que tu sistema te limpiaba de alcohol?-dijo ella

Aaaaaaaaaaa-dije yo mientras comía otro cupkake

Además amaneciste con flutter- dijo, sin darle importancia yo casi me ahogue con el pastelillo

¿Como lo sabes?-ella apunto a su marca yo entendí de inmediato

Bueno ahora tengo que ir a canterlot para que las princesas me den mis tareas, adiós-dijo ella

Adiós- le dije

Ella se fue volando la seguí con la mirada un momento y luego desapareció me encamine a la casa de twi cuando llegue ella estaba leyendo un libro con tapa roja y estaba levemente sonrojada

Ejeem-me aclare la garganta para avisarle que estaba ahí ella cerro el libro de golpe y lo desapareció, me miro completamente roja y con una sonrisa nerviosa

Hola-me dijo

Hola, ¿que leías?-le pregunte

n-nada un libro que encontré (en la cama de spike)

Bueeeno quería pedirte ayuda con algo

¿Qué?- dijo ella, cambiando ya completamente la cara

Con este cristal- se lo enseñe ella quedo de piedra

¿De donde lo sacaste?

Lo encontré en la casa de flutter, porque ¿es importante?

Aparece en uno de mis libros de magia más avanzada

De inmediato apareció el dichoso libro

¿Que dice de el?-pregunte

Solo cuatro palabras-dijo ella

¿Cuáles?-pregunte extrañado

Háblale con la luz

Eso es fácil para mí-tome el cristal y lo empecé a purificar pero esta vez era diferente, cuando ocupo la purificación siento que le hablo a algo que no responderá, en cambio en este me respondió y me dijo

¿Quien eres? –yo quede perplejo

s-soy odracir- le respondí

Hola, yo soy diamond wolf- dijo con una vos de niño pequeño ,era una voz adorable

¿Me puedo transformar?- me pregunto

c-claro- dije todavía impresionado

Ok

El cristal salió de mis manos giro en el aire y después de un destello se transformo en un pequeño y adorable lobo de cristal tenía el lomo negro la parte de abajo blanca y sus iris eran amarillos

Hola- me dijo

Hola

Hola le dijo a twi-ella no respondió estaba paralizada por la impresión

Hola-volvió a decir, twi se salió de su trance

Hola- le respondió aun impresionada

El se empezó a rascar y luego se dirigió hacia mí y salto a mi hombro, se acostó en mi cabeza y durmió

Tengo que decirle a la princesa-dijo twi

Bueno-le respondi

Salí a la calle con el pequeño lobo en mi cabeza todas las ponis lo quedaban mirando, no savia a donde ir pero me "dije flutter es experta en animales iré a verla"

Llegue a la casa de flutter y le mostré al lobo al verlo izo lo mismo que con un conejo bebe pero el lobo se asusto y se escondió detrás de mi

¿Quien es?

Tranquila es amiga-le dije, el siguió desconfiado pero se dejo ver y flutter lo miro con ansiedad enorme le brillaban los ojos literalmente

Es hermoso

Si lo es-él seguía detrás mío me llegaba a las rodillas en dos patas, en cierto modo se parecía a fluttershy, estábamos hablando de él y entonces se escucho un estruendo proveniente del bosque, flutter se fue volando de ahí asustada un enorme oso apareció y nos venía a envestir

¿Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi? -dije

Diamon wolf se puso a la defensiva y se paro en su camino

Usa tus poderes en mí-dijo

¿Que hará eso?-le pregunte

¿Solo hazlo?- le toque la cabeza y empezó a brillar, se volvía mas grande y su aspecto era más fiero, alcanzo a ser tan grande como yo entonces el ataco salto hacia el oso y le mordió el cuello lo empujo hacia atrás y el oso cayo de espalda, DW se puso a gruñirle el oso comenzó a retroceder asustado DW ladro y el oso huyo

¿Como hiciste eso?-le pregunte imprecionado el se volvió a encoger

El que me despierte es el que me puede liberar-dijo con voz seria

¿Qué significa eso?

Que estabas destinado a encontrarme

Entonces eres mi mascota-le dije el puso cara de perrito feliz

Siiiiii-dijo, salto hacia mí y me boto hacia atrás

Nos reímos toda la tarde, luego fuimos al pueblo, estaba caminando y alguien me grito

¿ODRACIR?- yo voltee para ver quién era y era rarity me extrañe y me acerque a ella

¿Que pasa?-le dije

Nada es que la princesa cris me dejo un recado para ti-dijo ella

Y ¿cual es?-

Que te vera en casa de twi a la 8:00 mire mi reloj eran las 7:58

GRACIAS ME VOY-dije apresurado

Dena… da

Llegue a la casa de twi a las 8 exactas, un poco agitado dije

¿Que pasa?

Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo cris, con una cara como si alguien se uvuiese muerto

¿Qué cosa?

Una amenaza llegara a ecuestria

¿Quién?-pregunte con impaciencia

Tu padre-dijo con voz de ultratumba

No se lo esperaban ¿verdad? bueno la idea de pokemon se descarto pero creo que podríamos ver a un pequeño link en escena

Pd:siento la demora

Pd2:siento que sea tan pobre y falto de acción pero se merecía un descanso

Pd3:esta historia esta muriendo y creo que empezare otra con muchas mas ideas

Pd4:nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

M-¿MI PADRE? P-PERO ¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?-dijo odracir sorprendido

Cálmate odracir- dijo cris

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Acabo de enterarme que tengo un padre y tener que luchar con el-dijo ya empezando a sonar enojado, DW parecía un poco asustado, nunca había visto a odracir así

Cálmate- dijo DW

Lo-lo siento no debí alterarme por favor sigue explicando cris-dijo arrepentido

Está bien-dijo ella

Lo que pasa es que cuando llegaste no recordabas nada, era porque tu padre te mando accidentalmente por un portal que te guio a este mundo y… moriste, viviste solo 40 segundos más después de caer, no te desmayaste, moriste lue…

¡¿Queeeeeeee?! ¡¿Que morí?!-la interrumpí

Por favor, he tenido que juntar mucho valor para decirte esto, preguntas al final- dijo relajadamente

Como decía, por tu muerte no recordabas nada el te miro y te mando esa marca, el causo el rayo rojo para controlarte y que volvieras pero alguien lo evito-dijo cris

¿Quién?-pregunte

Tu madre, Gabriel La ángel Gabriel- dijo cris, (a esto odracir reacciono cómo reaccionarían ustedes, exacto 0-0 WTF) odracir no dijo nada por la impresión

¿Esa fue la razón por la cual volvió un rayo azul?

Si, pero tu marca se divide en distintas partes, el resplandor, las espadas, el escudo y ese signo-dijo ella

Si-le respondí

El resplandor y el escudo es la mitad del poder de tu madre y el símbolo y las espadas son la mitad de la fuerza de tu padre, pero la razón para que quería que volvieras es…

¿Para que volvamos a ser familia?-dijo odracir esperanzado, se veía que cris le dolería el siguiente comentario

Para matarte-se le escapo una lagrima

Po-¿Por qué?-dijo odracir

No lose-dijo cris

Si lo sabes-dijo odracir mirando al piso haciendo que el pelo cubriera uno de sus ojos

No lose-dijo ella un poco asustada

¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?-dijo odracir, su voz era fría, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir un humo rojo

Odracir p-por favor cálmate-dijeron DW y cris

¿POR QUE TENDRIA QUE CALMARME?-dijo enojado, durante cinco segundo todo cambio, su marca brillo por completo, el cielo se volvió rojo, el sol negro y su luz era verde, la tierra se abrió y salió fuego de ella, los ojos de odracir se volvieron amarillos con iris negro y un punto azul, su pelo se volvió fuego negro y le salieron unas alas negras con plumas de fuego verde, su atuendo se transformo (era como el de ezio negro pero con bordes rojos y sin capucha) todo eso mientras decía su comentario, DW y cris se asustaron mucho y gritaron, odracir lo escucho y se calmo, todo volvió de inmediato a la normalidad incluyendo su apariencia pero se quedo con el atuendo

Lo-lo siento mucho-dijo odracir todavía enojado pero arrepentido, cris estaba llorando y DW se puso en una pose ofensiva hacia el delante de ella, entonces llegaron los guardias reales junto con las princesas, todos los guardias apuntaron a odracir con sus lanzas y los cuernos de las princesas brillaban intensamente

(Primera persona odracir)

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue eso?- pensaba yo

Lo-lo siento mucho-le dije a cris y DW

Los guardias, llegaron destruyeron la puerta y me apuntaron con sus lanzas al cuello igual que los cuernos de las princesas

Aléjense- les dije con una voz fría

No, no hasta que nos des respuestas- dijo celestia

Pregúntenle a cris ella sabe más que yo, le respondí

Debes ser arrestado por ese atentado contra poniville y canterlot-dijo un guardia

No fue intencional-dije

Díselo al juez

Creo que tendrás que decírselo tu, no tengo intención de ir a la cárcel, me iré para enfrentar solo a mi padre y no sacrificar vidas ¿DW bienes o te quedas?

Lo siento odracir pero no puedo ir con tigo-dijo el lobo apenado

Yo quería una mascota porque pensé que siempre podría contar con ella-dije, ese comentario le dolió a DW

Pero siempre serás mi amigo- el me sonrió tímidamente

Adiós- dije, saque mis alas esta vez grises y me fui… haciéndole un agujero en la pared a la casa de twi, antes de alejarme mucho, cris grito

EL ATAQUE SERA EN DOS SEMANAS-

Mis alas se tomaron un tono un poco más obscuro, pero luego volvieron a ser grises

GRACIAS-le grite mientras me iba volando –DILE A TWI QUE SIENTO LO DE SU PARED ADIOOOOS-dije, después me fui muy rápidamente pero las princesas y los guardias me siguieron entonces un rayo verde los envolvió y todos los guardias gritaron al mismo tiempo

¡Princesa la amo!-a las dos princesas, deteniéndolas en el aire impidiéndoles avanzar, mire a cris dándole las gracias.

Volé durante unas horas buscando un lugar, no me iba a ir al bosque everfree, estaba muy cerca de poniville, entonces vi unas grandes montañas nevadas, con un bosque en la punta de cada montaña, mire impresionado y baje para apreciar mejor el paisaje

Era hermoso, el aire era puro, los arboles daban frutas deliciosas me acosté a la sombra de un árbol, lentamente me empecé a quedar dormido,

Despierta extraño-me dijo una voz agresiva, me desperté de golpe asustado, mi vista se enfoco mejor, ya era el ocaso, pero aun así pude verla, una criatura con cabeza, alas, patas de águila y cuerpo y cola de león con una lanza en la mano (la cual me apuntaba), me dijo

¿Quién eres?

Soy odracir- dije un poco asustado todavía buscando una manera de salir de esta, al fijarme mejor el filo de su lanza era un diamante, aun así decidí no relajarme para no alterar a la criatura

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo alterada

Vine de improviso no tengo donde ir-dije

¿Sabes donde estas?

No

Estes en Wild Wind (suena pro -.-)

Y eso ¿eeees?

La montaña de los grifos, respondió

Y usted ¿quién es? señorita grifo-dije un poco más calmado

Soy guilda la más rápida de los grifos-dijo orgullosamente

Me recuerdas a una amiga solo que ella es un poni-dije sonriendo, ella frunció el seño

¿Quién?-dijo ella

Tal vez no la conozcas, se llama rainbow d…

¡Calla! no quiero escuchar ese nombre y si eres su amiga eres mi enemigo-dijo eso mientras empujo su lanza contra mi yo hice que del diamante de su lanza salieran unas cadenas que la envolvieron y una cuerda la amordazo, haciéndola quedar en la misma posición de antes de ser inmovilizada, su cara era de miedo y enojo me acerque a ella y ella abrió mas los ojos casi al punto de llorar

Tranquila, te juro que no te are daño- ella se calmo levemente, le saque la cuerda de la boca

Cálmate- le volví a decir y le quite las cadenas

Tonto- me dijo

¿Por qué?-dije extrañado

Tu no entiendes, me acabas de capturar

¿Y?

En mi cultura cuando un macho atrapa a una hembra esta es del que la capturo o de a quien se la regale el que la capturo-dijo apenada

Eso es horrible-dije

Si lo es pero no podemos hacer nada-dijo mas apenada

¿Por qué?

Porque nuestro rey impuso esas reglas

Y ¿por qué nadie se rebela?-dije

No necesitamos revelarnos porque se puede retar a duelo un rey y el que gane será rey

¿Y cómo ganas?-le dije extrañado por la tradición

Matándolo-me dijo sin darle importancia

Es una manera más práctica, pero ¿por qué nadie lo reta a un duelo?

Además de ser el más fuerte de los grifos ¿quién lo retara? ¿un macho? con las reglas que impuso solo favorecen a los machos, nos sacaron de cargos políticos, no tenemos derecho, solo somos un objeto sexual y una sirvienta para ellos-dijo mirando al suelo

Solo ha impuesto reglas malas

Si

Y a ti ¿nadie te ha capturado?

No soy la más rápida jamás me capturaran, pero como dije tu me capturaste-dijo un poco ruborizada

Pero no me perteneces, porque tu lanza te capturo por lo tanto te perteneces a ti misma

Oye, ese es un hueco en la ley podríamos ocuparlo para no tener que ser obligadas, dijo feliz

No servirá-dije

¿Por qué?-me pregunto

Porque solo lo detendría un tiempo luego seguramente repararía ese hoyo-le dije despreocupadamente

Pero, por lo menos será un tiempo

No, no lo vale, oye ¿cualquiera puede tener un duelo con el rey?-le pregunte

Si ¿por?- dijo ella mirándome extrañada, yo solo le sonreí

Entonces vamos a buscarlo

Perdón por la demora he estado un poco falto de ideas por aquí además las fiestas y eso no he tenido mucho tiempo pero bueno espero que les guste

5u 4m1g0 D1M3NT10N CR34T0R


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba volando con guilda hacia su reino, a retar a un rey corrupto para acabar con su tiranía, porque me aleje de poniville para escapar de las autoridades y entrenar para pelear con mi padre, que es jodidamente poderoso y llegara en dos semanas, que loco

¿En qué piensas?-dijo guilda

En nada-dije

Bueno ya estamos por llegar-dijo, era una hermosa ciudad o lo sería si no estuviera tan contaminada, pero se notaba que antes había una bella ciudad

¿Que le paso a esta ciudad?

Después de que llegara el dictador, retiro la regla de no-fabricas, la habían puesto porque al estar tan alto todos los gases se concentraban ahí, al principio todo fue más fácil pero ahora la vida de los grifos se acorta por esos gases

Hay que terminar con esto ahora-dije serio

Si-respondio

Llegamos volando al centro de la ciudad al igual que el resto estaba corrompida por el dictador, todos me miraban raro pero daban vuelta enseguida después de que sus esposos los llamaban, una no izo caso y se quedo mirando entonces su marido se acerco y levanto la garra en señal para golpearla pero antes de que lo hiciera le quite la lanza a guilda y la lance a la garra del grifo macho, la lanza quedo ensartada en el suelo entre la garra del macho y la cara asustada de su esposa yo lo quede mirando con cara seria y el macho se fue, ella me miro feliz

¿Porque esta tan feliz?-le susurre a guilda

Si luchas con un macho por una mujer y él se retira o pierde su mujer te pertenece-dijo guilda entre dientes

¿Queeee? eso es horrible

Si-dijo, la grifo se me acerco traía mi lanza en la boca, yo la recibí

Toma la lanza-le dije, ella miro extrañada pero lo izo, ocupe mis poderes para hacerle lo mismo que a guilda luego la solté, ella me miro asustada

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Te capturaste, ahora te perteneces a ti misma pero eres libre de acompañarnos-le dije, ella me miro encantada y me dijo

Te seguiré, por cierto ¿a donde van?

A retar al rey a un duelo-dijimos guilda y yo despreocupadamente

¿Queeeeeeee?-dijo ella sorprendida

Si queremos que esto termine-dije eso, y entonces llegaron unos grifos con armadura y dijeron

¿Así que quieres retar al rey? ¿sabes que si te mata se quedara con estos bombones?-dijo eso ultimo acercando la garra a nuestra nueva acompañante

No están con migo, son libres-le dije

Entonces ¿no te molesta que las capturemos?-dijo sacando una red, las dos se pusieron a la ofensiva

Si, si me molesta-les dije empuñando la lanza, ellos me miraron con odio pero mi odio hacia ellos era más grande, parece que se percataron de eso, no sé si fue porque la lanza empezó a brillar levemente o porque mis ojos daban chispazos de odio, la razón no importa cumplí mi objetivo, se fueron

Bueno vamos al castillo-dije, mientras caminábamos nos encontrábamos con mas mironas y mas que no querían obedecer a sus esposos que también las salvaba y al final llegue con 7 grifos al castillo, de la cual solo conocía a guilda, el castillo parecía la única parte del reino que estaba en todo su esplendor, llegamos y nos recibió un mozo que dijo

Que se les ofrece, aaa son las nuevas ok el rey las espera, tiene un apetito sexual insaciable-dijo pícaramente

Vengo a retar al rey a un duelo-le dije, el mozo palideció

e-está bien pasen-nosotros pasamos

Los llevare a su habitación cuando-dijo el mozo, llegamos, vimos a un grifo que parecía que hubiese tomado esteroides (no sé si han visto a ese Pegaso blanco que solo dice: SIIIII, bueno el era algo parecido) y alrededor tenia a muchas grifos con atuendos provocativos dándole de comer, guilda me susurro

Es un cerdo

No, el esta más bajo que los cerdos-dije, guilda sonrió

Aaa las nuevas vengan acá quiero darles la bienvenida- decía, mientras se acercaba yo lo pare apuntándole con la lanza a la cara

Vengo a retarte a un duelo-dije con una voz fría que asusto a todos incluso un poco al rey, pero se repuso de inmediato

está bien, bajaremos de inmediato a la arena- dijo, yo baje junto con él y luego nuestros caminos se separaron no hable durante todo el trayecto luego dejaron a las demás grifos fuera de una sala, que era donde debía prepararme, los guardias miraban con deseo a las grifos

si tocan a una los mato-dije con una siniestra sonrisa en la cara y con los ojos rojos, luego cuando entraba a la sala les guiñe un ojo a las grifo las cuales sonrieron, entre a la sala habían espadas, lanzas y escudos todos maltratados pero todas las armas tenían filo de diamante, tome una espada y un escudo, una compuerta se abrió mostrando el suelo de una arena Salí y me encontré en el centro de un coliseo grifo era exactamente igual, solo habían hombres en el publico pero entonces vi en primera fila las 7 grifos que salve, las salude, entonces un comentarista grito fuertemente

Bienvenidos a la arena, nuestro siguiente combate es especial nuestro rey el justo, el héroe, el que puso en su lugar a las hembras, el grande y único sablewind-entonces sablewind salió por otra compuerta al otro lado de la arena, todos empezaron a gritar alabando menos mis siete espectadoras

Y también un retador nuevo, de tierras desconocidas según nos han dicho nuestras fuentes, el humano- todos empezaron a gritar pero abucheando lanzando cosas, yo me acerque más al centro de la arena, el había elegido una armadura completa lustrosa y tenía una lanza con filo de metal azul y un escudo de metal negro

el ganador será ¡EL NUEVO REYYY! ¡COMIENSEN!-dijo el comentarista, el sol era fulminante, la tención podía sentirse en el aire, ninguno de nosotros quería morir ese día, entonces el rey se lanzo sobre mi yo lo esquive echándome hacia atrás de su ataque con lanza, pero _¡ZAP!,_ un rayo Salió de la lanza, lanzándome tres metros en el aire hacia atrás, me pare temblando un poco por el rayo, la lanza estaba encantada era un tramposo, aunque jamás me dijo que no se podía usar magia y si el ocupaba sus trucos yo puedo ocupar los míos, seguro su escudo también estaba encantado, tenía que comprobarlo lance un fuerte golpe con mi espada pero lo paro, sentí como si alguien me hubiese lanzado el mismo golpe y hubiese chocado con la espada lo cual me desestabilizo y me hizo caer, el rey se estaba riendo y se lanzo de nuevo contra mi esta vez lo evadí hacia el lado paro su rayo salió hacia el lado en el cual yo estaba, lo pare con mi escudo pero aun así se me paralizo el brazo

si quiero ganar es hora de usar algunos trucos- pensé, entonces el rey ataco de nuevo entonces agrande el filo de mi espada por medio de la luz el cual se enterró en el piso y entonces levante la espada y eso golpeo al rey destruyendo parte de su armadura y le sangro levemente la nariz y dejo un gran corte por donde paso la espada, el rey me miro impresionado y asustado, todo el público se silencio entonces el rey lleno de ira me lanzo un gran rayo con su lanza, yo saque una de mis alas y me cubrí luego saque la otra y me eleve levemente del suelo, solté el escudo y tome la espada con ambas manos, ataque sin agrandar mi espada pero la cubrí con una pequeña capa de luz, esta vez el rey se hizo a un lado y lanzo otro rayo, pero esta vez mucho mas potente, yo lo cubrí con mis alas pero se entumecieron y me paralice por un momento, el cual el rey aprovecho para venir corriendo hacia mi, saco una daga oculta de su armadura y me lanzo un corte yo reaccione al último momento pero la daga me rasguño la mejilla el rey sonrió y dijo

Bueno humano es el fin, esta daga estaba cargada con un veneno que te mata en 30 segundos-dijo riendo a carcajadas, el no lo savia pero mi cuerpo se podía purificar, esa herida en la mejilla para mí era solo eso, pero fingí estar cayendo muerto, estaba de rodillas el rey se acerco confiado y dijo

Ahí es donde perteneces humano a mis pies- entonces elevo su lanza sobre mi cabeza

¡Muere!-dijo mientras me iba a matar pero yo moví mi cabeza y su lanza se clavo profundamente en el piso

¡XSLASH!-grite y lance un corte con mi espada, la cual brillaba el rey se cubrió con el escudo pero el poder del ataque fue tal que él se elevo en el aire, entonces ¡CRAC!, el escudo se partió a la mitad y alcanzo al rey el cual cayo 6 metros hasta el piso, el corte no tuvo el suficiente poder para partirlo a la mitad, pero le hizo una herida mortal en el pecho, todos callaron entonces guilda saco al comentarista

El ganador es odracir- entonces un pequeño grupo de machos y las 7 grifos que salve empezaron a gritar alabando, los demás estaban abucheando, porque sabían que las cosas iban a cambiar, pero ahora mismo estaban viendo a su nuevo rey


	9. Chapter 9

Me acercaba a la terraza del castillo, con las 7 grifos sonrientes detrás de mí, cuando llegue todas las miradas se posaban en mí, me prepare para hablar

Amigos míos-dije, note que cuando hablaba en esa terraza, mi voz se ampliaba mágicamente

Este pueblo ha cometido muchos errores en este último tiempo y no los culpo, su dictador fue malo dirigiendo-dije

Siiiiii-se escucho en la multitud

Y díganme si tan en desacuerdo estaban ¿Por qué no lucharon? ¿Por qué no protegieron los derechos de su misma especie? ¿Por qué dejaron que instalara estas fabricas? Les diré, por que les gustaba a ustedes, los que se aprovechaban de las hembras, los que las maltrataban, los que la golpeaban en la calle, les daré mi primer mandato que se eleven las parejas de grifos que se tienen verdadero amor-dije, hice una pequeña esfera de luz en el aire

Esta esfera me dirá si dicen la verdad, si se pone verde es porque si me dicen la verdad, si se pone roja… bueno la mentira sufrirá el peor castigo-con eso ultimo algunos se asustaron

Poco a poco empezaron a elevarse parejas de grifos, la esfera brillaba verde todo el tiempo, en realidad la luz no servía para nada, solo era para probar el valor de las parejas, aquel que arriesgaba su vida, tenia amor, así la mitad del pueblo quedo en el aire

Entren al castillo los que estaban volando-dije señalando la puerta atrás mío, todos pasaron y la puerta se cerro

A el resto quiero decirles algo que algunos esperaban, todas absolutamente todas y cada una de las reglas impuestas por el gobernador anterior quedan eliminadas…

¿Incluso la de capturar esposas?-pregunto un grifo

¡A! qué bueno que me lo recordaste, todas las hembras son liberadas, también ellas ocuparan cargos políticos, el político que este aquí será substituido por una mujer, aunque si son muchos, levanten la garra los políticos-dije,

1, 2, 3, 4,5…,7 políticos ¿cuantos son en total?

7-dijeron todos a coro

Está bien estas siete señoritas me ayudaran con eso- dije, les mostré las grifos a la multitud

Boooooo-decían a coro

El que esté en desacuerdo que me rete a un duelo-dije, todas las voces se callaron

Pueden irse a sus casas, las grifos que quieran se pueden quedar en el castillo esta noche los demás los veré mañana, gracias por su cooperación-dije, me fui ,estaba exhausto, luche contra un tirano que tenía una lanza que tiraba rayos y un escudo que devolvía el golpe, me fui a la pieza donde vi al rey pero al llegar vi que esas grifos incitadoras seguían ahí, estaba demasiado cansado para explicarles que eran libres, así que decidí dormir donde dormí por primera vez en esta tierra, llegue bajo ese árbol, me acosté en su sombra y me cubrí con mis alas

Desperté con el sol en la cara y un hermoso día, decidí ir al pueblo cuando llegue al pueblo todos los machos que estaban me miraban con cara de odio, yo no les daba importancia pero uno de ellos me dijo

Te reto a un duelo-eso me tomo por sorpresa

No lo acepto, será para otro día-dije, alejándome de ahí

No puedes hacer eso, por la ley de sablewind…-dijo, pero yo lo interrumpí

Sablewind ya no está a cargo-dije seriamente, llegue al castillo me recibió guilda con una sonrisa

Hola ¿como amaneciste? ¿la pasaste bien con esas grifos?-dijo con una sonrisa picara

Dormí a la sombra del árbol en el que me encontraste-dije sonriendo

Ha, entiendo debías estar cansado-dijo tranquilamente

Si mucho todavía me duele el brazo, pero eso no importa, guilda ¿me haces un favor?-le dije

Claro ¿que cosa?-dijo despreocupadamente

Quiero que me resuelvas unas dudas-dije

Ok que dudas

¿Que producen las fábricas?-dije

En su mayoría alimentos, el resto es electricidad-dijo ella

Ok, ¿que tan grande es este reino?

Son nueve montañas cada una de ellas tiene o tenía un rol especifico, por ejemplo Hm, una montaña: fruta, otra: animales para comer, una: con una fuente curativa, otra: para la época de reproducción (gulp), una para la minería de joyas, otra para minería de metales preciosos y la del centro que es la ciudad pero la mayoría están vacías porque las fabricas hacen todo, así que como ves tienes unas grandes tierras-dijo sonriendo

Y una última cosa ¿podrías sacar a los empleados de las fábricas? y ensartar lanzas, espadas cualquier cosa que tenga un diamante o joya alrededor de las fabricas

Claro pero ¿para que?-dijo extrañada

Es una sorpresa-dije

Si quieres les digo a las otras seis que te ayuden-le dije

No, no te preocupes soy la más rápida de todas-dijo, miro una fabrica, era enorme

Emmm pensándolo bien así terminare más rápido, dime en cuanto tiempo lo quieres-dijo con orgullo

En el menor posible-le dije

Ok-dijo poniendo una garra en su frente, como un saludo militar

Te esperare en el castillo, en la parte más alta-le dije

Está bien adiós-y se fue volando

Adiós- llegue al castillo y les dije a las otras seis si podían ayudar, ellas dijeron si y se fueron, así espere unas tres horas luego llego guilda a mi lado

Listo-dijo con cara de cansancio

Wow, que rapidez, bueno es momento de ir a la terraza, guilda lo que voy a hacer ahora será tal vez uno de los mayores esfuerzos de mi vida, quiero que les digas a todos los grifos que se quedaron anoche que me protejan por si se causa alguna rebelión

Ok-dijo ella con un semblante preocupadísimo, Salí a la terraza y dije

Amigos, amigos, SUBDITOS-todos reaccionaron de inmediato

Quería decirles que hoy los grifos ya no serán marcados por otras culturas por ser los más toscos, seremos recordados para la toda la eternidad como los más nobles, los mas buenos, los más desarrollados, pero para eso hay que empezar de cero, tomando como principio aplicar la ley de no-fabricas-dije, entones mire al piso concentrándome, un humo blanco comenzaba a ser desprendido de mi, me volví igual que en mi transformación por medio de la ira, pero: blanco, mi cabello era como fuego azul eléctrico, mis alas eran blancas con plumas de fuego amarillas, mi atuendo blanco pero con los mismos bordes rojos y mis ojos… bueno no podía verlos solo veía a través de ellos, me levante levemente del suelo y estire los brazos, empecé a concentrarme hasta que… _¡BROOOOOMM! _Las joyas empezaron a brillar alrededor de las fabricas y las desprendieron del suelo, luego las eleve por encima de nuestras cabezas y las junte a todas, ha todas en una sola capa de luz y las aplaste con mucha fuerza, era difícil y gastaba mucha de mi fuerza pero estaba lejos de ser imposible, la aplane hasta dejarla tan pequeña como una caja de zapatos pero eso no quiere decir que hubiese perdido peso, seguía siendo muy pesada, aun así la deje suavemente en las afueras del reino, luego me dije

El aire también hay que limpiarlo-esta vez extendí los brazos como para dar un abrazo pero mis alas también se extendieron,

si tengo el poder de la purificación, es hora de ocuparlo-pensé me concentre con toda mi fuerza, pero no paso nada, entonces guilda me paso una joya, yo no entendí de inmediato pero luego comprendí

¿Quieres llevarla tú?-le pregunte

¿Yo?-dijo impresionada

Si, eres la que tuvo la idea-dije

e-está bien-dijo ella, entonces subió y se gano en medio de todo el cielo, tenía que hacerlo rápido o los gases le podrían causar daño a guilda

Cúbrete los ojos-dije, ella si lo izo, me concentre con todo mi poder, cerré los ojos pero aun así el resplandor era tal que podía verlo incluso con los ojos cerrados aun asi sabía que no era suficiente, tendría que sacrificar un poco más, sabia que mientras más fuerza ocupara, al final me desmayaría, eso lo sabia, pero desconocía el tiempo en el que estaría desmayado o tal vez podría morir, me concentre mas y paso

entre todos los gases tóxicos se abrió un agujero que se fue tragando toda la contaminación del ambiente, limpio la ciudad la purifico pero no solo eso, purifico los corazones y cuerpos de todo el reino, la corrupción, el odio, la avaricia, todo se marcho junto con mi conciencia durante los siguientes dos días , me desmaye, asustando a todos, cuando desperté el aire era pesado, estaba todo obscuro, sentía que el aire se acababa, estaba en una caja, sentía voces pero arriba de mi como si estuviera… gulp, varios metros bajo tierra, bueno al parecer creen que mori, les mostrare lo que es resucitar jeje

(3ra persona)

Había una especie de velorio todos lloraban, incluso guilda, estaban llorando hasta que el suelo empezó a temblar, del lugar donde estaba enterrado odracir empezaron a salir muchos rayos de luz blancos, luego cada vez mas hasta que, ¡BROOM! un gran rayo de luz salió de la tumba de odracir, entonces, salió un ángel con alas completamente blancas, igual que su pelo y ojos estaba completamente blanco, todos se asustaron, empezaron a gritar no sé si lo saben pero los grifos, cuando gritan, asustados ponen caras graciosas, por lo que… (Primera persona odracir)

Jejeje-me reí, no pude evitarlo, luego pare de brillar y me pare en el piso

¿No saben distinguir a un muerto, de un inconsciente?-dije sonriendo

Si ,si lo sabemos-dijeron todos aun un poco asustados

¿Entonces?

Es que después de que no despertaras durante el primer día, tu respiración seguramente se volvió muy lenta y confundió a nuestros médicos

Está bien y ¿que ha pasado en el último día?

Hemos vuelto a trabajar en las minas y recoger comida en los bosques también estamos criando ganado y terminamos de limpiar la ciudad-dijo guilda, entonse un pequeño rugido se escucho, mi estomago

Genial, oigan-dije

¿Si?-dijeron todos

Dicen que después de estar muerto baja el hambre jajajaja –dije, todos se rieron tambien

Está bien haremos una fiesta-dijo guilda

¿Por? -pregunte

Porque resucitaste jeje-dijo con una sonrisa, yo le di un abrazo y le pedí disculpas por el susto junto a todos

Ok-dije con una sonrisa, esa noche comimos, bebimos, celebramos, pero después de que todos se acostaran yo me quede viendo la luna y las estrellas, entonces guilda se me acerco

Extrañas poniville-dijo mirando la luna también

Si extra… Hm, tengo una idea-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me dan miedo tus ideas y esa sonrisa también- dijo ella un poco preocupada

¿Y cual es?-pregunto guilda

Creo que tendremos una visita formal a canterlot-dije con una sonrisa

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu como reaccionaran todos al saber que Ricardo es el nuevo rey de los grifos y como llegara a poniville chan chan cha chaaaaaaaaaaan adios y hasta la otraaaa


End file.
